pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tunezja
Tunezja (Konie ze stada mówią na nią Tuna) - klacz mustang, matka Ary i opiekunka Perły po śmierci jej rodziców. W prawdzie Perle nie była już potrzebna opieka, bo była dorosła, ale jak to mówi Tunezja "Każdy zasługuje na to by mieć matkę, nawet taką przybraną" Wygląd Tunezja jest siwą klaczą w czarne łaty. Ma czarne "skarpety", czarny pysk i czrną łatę na zadzie. Jej ogon i grzywa także są czarne. Tuna nigdy ich nie upina ani nie przycina, więc są długie. Historia Tuna urodziła się na farmie, jej matka była arabską klaczą czystej krwi i czempionką wielu wystaw rolniczych, a ojciec był koniem zaprzęgowym. Nie opiekowali się nią. Jak była mała musiała być karmiona z butelki, gdyż matka jej nie akceptowała. Ojciec nie miał nawet czasu na rozmowę z nią, ponieważ był cały czas zajęty (najczęściej oraniem pól). Kochała ją tylko córka farmera Sara. Gdy wyrosła na tyle dużo by przyjmować stały pokarm, postanowiła uciec. Więc to zrobiła. Jak sama mówi "Była wtedy młoda i głupia, ale i tak niczego nie żałuje". ''Gdy błąkała się, natrafiła na ogierka, mniej więcej w jej wieku. - ''Cześć, jak się nazywasz? - podbiegł do niej ogierek - Jestem Tunezja, a ty? '' ''- Karino - uśmiechnął się wesoło - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie ''- nie przestawał się uśmiechać - ''No wiem... Ja uciekłam z farmy leżącej nie daleko stąd... a teraz odpowiedz mi ty '' - ''Ja jestem synem przywódcy stada mustangów - Mogłabym do niego dołączyć? ''- Tuna zrobiła słooodkie oczka - ''Musisz się spytać mojego ojca - nadal się uśmiechał - Jak chcesz, to chodź za mną Karino zaprowadził Tunezję do swojego ojca. Wyglądał tak samo jak on, miał taką samą czarną łatkę na grzbiecie, taką samą łatę na brzuchu, takie same "podkolanówki", taki sam czarny pysk i takie same długie włosie. - No cóż... oni są najlepszym dowodem na to że nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni... - pomyślała klacz Karino chwilę rozmawiał z ojcem, Tuna widziała jak ten kiwa głową na tak. - Możesz -'' wyszczerzył się Karino - ''Supcio! - ''teraz i Tuna nie przestawała się uśmiechać... widocznie to zaraźliwe Alfa junior oprowadził ją po wszystkich terenach należących do stada, przedstawiła ją innym mustangom... Tunezja i Karino zaprzyjaźnili się, byli nierozłączni, przeżywali razem wszystkie smutki i radości, niektóre konie nawet uważały ich za parę, ale tak nie było. Karino chadził z Tulgą, a Tuna kochała Diamenta. I w takich parach zostali na zawsze, gdy oboje mieli po trzy lata, odbył się ślub Karina i Tulgi, a za rok było wesele Tunezji i Diamenta. Karino miał córkę Perłę, a Tuna Arę (które też były nierozłącznymi przyjaciułkami od najmłodszych lat). Niestety... Ara odeszła w wieku jednego roku... Perła znalazł ją w lesie... jej ciało było pogryzione... (wszyscy domyślili się od razu, że przez wilki). Na szczęście wciąż była Perła. Wspierała Tunę w tych trudnych chwilach. Dwa lata potem zmarł ze starości ojciec Karina... Tuna razem z Tulgą i Perłą pocieszały go aż do momentu, gdy uświadomił sobie że "''Stało się co miało stać, ale trzeba żyć dalej" a później trzeba było pocieszać Perłę, gdyż jej dwie przyjaciółki schwytali ludzie... nawet nie zdążyła dojść do siebie, gdy schwytali jej kolegów (rok rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółek, kolejny rok po stracie przyjaciół...) Gdy Perła z pomocą Tuny i rodziców już doszła do siebie, zdarzyła się kolejna strszna rzecz... mianowicie: odeszła Tulga, żona Karina i matka Perły. To był trudny okres dla stada ale jakoś się udało z niego wybrnąć, dzieki Tunezji, która stała się "pocieszaczem" w stadzie. Karino nie mógł sam poradzić sobie ze stadem i nie miał czasu dla córki i swojej BFF. Ich przyjaźń zaczynała się rozpadać. Niestety rok po śmierci Tulgi odszedł i Karino. Tuna spacerowała właśnie nad Błękitnym Jeziorem (jej ulubionym miejscem) znalazł coś wielkiego... i mokrego... - To przecierz ciało konia... ''- odwinęła mokre włosy z głowy nieszczęsnego konia - ''To... To Karino! ''- (Karino ciężko wzdycha)'' ''- Karino! co ci się stało? '' ''- Opiekuj się Perłą... (mdleje)'' ''- Nie! Karino! Obódź się! Nie rób mi tego! Nie możesz umrzeć! '' ''- (Serce Karino przestaje bić, jago oddech ustaje)'' Tuna wróciła do stada, na jej policzkach było widać cieknące łzy. - Co się stało Tunezjo? - pyta Perła - Chodź za mną... ''- odpowiada z płaczem Tunezja zaprowadziłą Perłę nad jezioro ''- Tato! '' ''- Znalazłam go tu... zdąrzył tylko powiedzieć "Opiekuj się Perłą" Zaniosły Karina do stada na grzbietach. Całe stado płakało za nim. Perła musiała przejąść władzę nad stadem... W czasach jej żądów dwa konie zostały zagryzione przez wilki i dzikie psy i aż cztery konie zostały złapane. Nie umiałą obronić stada, ale nie poddawałą się, Tuna dziwiła się taką postawą u klaczy, która wszystkich straciła. W swoim czasie złapali też Tunę... walczyła jak lew, ale nie dała rady... Podróż była dłuuuuga... tak strasznie dłuuuga... wydawało jej się że trwała co najmniej 30 godzin... (a w rzezczywistości nawet dzień nie minął...) Wieźli ją w drewnianym wagonie... Gdy dojechali na miejsce okazało się że nie jest tak aż tak źle... stadnina wyglądała jak... hymm... jak... nie dało się tego opisać. Tunezja była mile zaskoczona. Zaprowadzili ją na jakiś wybieg i osiodłali... niestety stajenny był nie doświadczony. Popręg siodła obcierał brzuch klaczy a wędzidło było źle włorzone i raniło charpy. Tuna zauważyła w stajni (były otwarte drzwi) znajome sylwetki... Te dwie klacze to Rossa i Anabell, przyjaciółki Ary i Perły! - Tunezja!? co ty tu robisz? - Rossa też widać rozpoznała znajomą ze stada -'' To samo co ty...'' - No tak... to logiczne... -'' A teraz mała wskazówka: jak będą próbowali cię dosiąść nie walcz ''- wtrąciłą się Anabell - Yyy... no dobra... Tunezja posłuchała Anabell. Szybko przekonali się że klacz jest tak naprawdę spokojna i że wcale nie trzeba jej ujeżdzać, rozsiodłali ją i zaprowadzili do stajni. Jej boks był pomiędzy boksami Harrego (on także należał do paczki z którą większą częśćczasu spędzały Ara i Perła) i Anabell, a na przeciwko były: Rossa i Blackie (czyt. Bleki, jeszcze jedna znaj. sylwetka) a pomiędzy nimi był pusty boks, który później dostała Perła, którą też złapano. Rossa i Anabell służyły w stajni jako klacze do rozrodu, Perłę i Blackie'go dali do Szkółki jeździeckiej (także zajęli boksy obok siebie), a Harry'ego i Tunę zabierali często na zawody w skokach, lub rajdy przełajowe. Reszta koni służyła jako konie rekreacyjne, zaprzęgowe lub nawet konie do hipoterapii. Czas leciał szybko, szybko upływały lata. Perła i Blackie zostali parą (gratulacje :D). Harry został światowej sławy koniem do skoków, Tunezja za to światowej sławy klaczą wyścigową. Rossa i Anabell stały się najlepszymi klaczami w stajni. Tylko Blackie i Perła nie stali się najlepszymi... wciąż nosili na grzbietach początkujących jeźdźców... nie wystartowali w żadnych zawodach... Nic się nie działo... nie było okazji, by się wykazać. Niedługo Perłę i Blackiego wynieśli do zoo w Central parku... Tuna do dziś przebywa w stajni (w Ameryce Północnej ta stajnia oczywiście) Kategoria:Wiedźminka36 Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Konie